Snowy Nights And Hot Coffee
by LovelyMinx
Summary: Luffy gets caught in a snow storm on his way home from school and Ace tries to cheer him up. -OneShot-
1. Chapter 1

Luffy was freezing! Beyond Baltic! Snow landed and stuck itself to his dark raven hair making it soaking wet along with his clothes he was wearing. Well, the very light jacket he was wearing barely kept any cold out whatsoever. It was his own fault the teen had to admit it, the morning was fine with little wind at all and the snow was only a few inches deep but now that it was home time….Luffy felt like he was walking through Mount Everest. Seriously what in the hell was this weather doing these days, one second it was sunny and then the next it was a blizzard.

"I need meat, plenty of meat and something warm!" Luffy said through his chattering teeth, he hugged himself as he stomped though the now four foot tall snow. A couple of his buttons came undone so the boy was forced to cup the fabric in his fist so it would not blow off his body but the icy wind chilled his exposed hand. In the other right one, he held a brown paper bag that was a little heavy but he held it tightly making his knuckles turn white. Clear snot slowly ran down the boys pale and snowy like face due to the chilly wind practically smacking him in the face but he was just determined to get home and so did nothing about it.

"Stupid bus, not taking my money…" Luffy ranted thinking back a few moments ago. Someone forgot to tell him that bus drivers don't take money that is over a ten note. No, so he was asked to leave the bus and walk home himself. The boy was furious! Furious at that weird old bus driver and mad at his older brother Ace! Why Ace? Because the twenty year old was the one who gave him that note in the first place and said that the busses do take them…BUT THEY DON'T! Luffy stomped the ground as hard as he could and found himself almost slipping over, which he did. He landed on his butt with great impact that the pain shot up his spine but quickly went away due to the numbing cold of the white powdery snow on the ground. "Ace is such a meanie, doing that to me" It would seem that Luffy was so determined to pin the blame on someone so he chose his unsuspecting brother at home. The place where the freezing teen was now heading…

"He better have some meat on for me or I'll just give…his hat away to Usopp or something" The boy continued to rant, anything to keep his mind alert as he neared the small white house he called home. It was sort of difficult to say the least when trying to climb the five steps that lead to the front door due to the numbing cold within his legs, seriously this was becoming ridiculous. Finally letting go his already soaked jacket, Luffy twisted door knob and stepped inside, the comforting warmth of the house made him sleepy for some reason. He was glad to be home but now the annoying part. Getting a shower, drying him, changing…

"Luffy? Is that you?" A deep male voice asked from within the living room. Without answering his brother, Luffy flung the brown paper bag down onto the stairs and placed his sopping stripped jacket onto the radiator to dry as he numbly climbed the stairs to begin his shower.

….

Once in the shower he regretted calling it annoying. It was so soothing and pleasant that he dreaded getting out when the time came, he was still mad at Ace alright but it seemed that the whole bus incident was forgotten about now that hot steamy water ran down his soft back and chest.

"Luffy? You alright buddy I just saw your jacket, did you get caught in the snow?" Aces voice sounded from outside the bathroom door. Rolling his obsidian eyes, Luffy had to cover his mouth to keep from cursing at his older brother for his teasing. "Of course I did!"

"Aw, did you really?" The other male chuckled, loving the teasing very much.

"Thanks to you, ugly stupid head Ace!"

The chuckling only grew louder, "Why is it my fault?" Ace finished with a laugh that only made Luffy madder.

"You gave me the wrong money and I had to walk home myself Ace!" Luffys raging child-like voice yelled out aggressively. He grabbed the light green bar of soap and hurled it at the bathroom door hoping for it to magically go through the door and his older brother.

"What do you mean wrong money? I gave you a te-"

"Yeah that mean old bus guy threw me into the show because he said he didn't take that kind!" Luffy thought back to the past events. It was indeed humiliating. Just imagining all those people on the bus pitying him because he was forced to walk in the snow made the boy physically cover his face with his hands.

"Oh he did, well my bad Lu" Ace casually waved it off before the sound of footsteps grew fainter indicating Ace was leaving.

"I hate you!" That was it; his big brother was not going to get his hat! No sir!

….

Now sitting on his bed, Luffy sat under the blanket reading a comic with his once freezing body that was now warmed up and cosy. He loved these moments. But he kept thinking back to his brother's behaviour when he was in the shower. Ace was mean. He practically showed the boy no pity whatsoever when he normally did in the past. Was it because he was growing up now? In fact he recalled Ace saying something about not being a baby anymore…

Damn he would miss snuggling beside Ace at nights then.

Pouting and frowning, Luffy closed the paperback book and sighed deeply before leaning over to turn his lamp off. But before his fingers could even touch the switch, Aces voice called up stairs for him.

As much as he wanted to stay huffing and pouting at his older sibling, Luffy jumped out of bed. He was wearing a casual plain white t-shirt with a pair of shorts to match, something he always wore he bed. It was comfy.

Walking down the stairs, the teen opened the living room door and gasped.

There, standing in the middle of the room looking smug was Ace, wearing the secret hat he got him earlier. Damn! He must have got it whilst he was showering! That bastard, he wasn't supposed to have it anymore!

"Ace give it back! It's not yours anymore!" Luffy charged across the carpeted floor towards his brother but only ended up getting pinned to the ground by his stronger sibling.

Damn it, he hated when Ace did this to him! He needed to get stronger so he could tackle Ace just as easily too!

"My name was on it, oh my, you shouldn't have Lu!" Ace teased and chuckled, lifting the orange cow boy hat off his head and twirling it around his finger.

"Ace you're a stupid head!" Luffy struggled against his brother hold but with no success. "Let me u-" Luffys protests were cut short due to his brothers lips being pressed against his own.

The kissed boy lay there for a second thinking about what just happened while Ace acted as if nothing happened at all. "Im sorry Lu…" He finally spoke up, pulling Luffy out of his trance. "Im sorry you had to walk in that horrendous weather but…hey now we are even"

"Even?" Luffy asked, tilting his head a little to the side.

"Mhm, what about all those times you put honey in my shampoo or cut holes in my pants and filled my coffee with…oh god! Who knows what!" Ace made a disgusted face causing Luffy to laugh his childish laugh.

"It's okay…but can I ask you one thing?" Luffy smiled his toothy grin.

"And what is that?"

"Tell Sabo to stop staring at us!"


	2. A Day At The Mall

**Hello Reader-sans! yes this story is BACK! did you expect it? **

**I got this idea after a simple day out a few days ago.. **

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"<em>If you sign up now you'll get a free stuffed cushion with this wonderfully hand sewn pattern in it!"<em> The jolly plump man in the ridiculous suit and tie advertised with a huge grin on his face. Right now the sales man was offering small sparkly objects like necklaces or bangles for ridiculously high prices he thought were the greatest things in the world. _"Also if you buy this beautifully crafted watch you get not one but two pillows!" _The brown haired man continued to yell to the crowd trying desperately to get at least one sale but so far only old women bought the things he was selling.

Sabo picked up a piece of jewellery and looked at it, he was considering buying something for his Mother for her anniversary that is until he saw that the _gold_ began to chip off and stained his thumb yellow causing the blonde man to scowl and set it back down again. _"Good morning good sir! See anything you like?"_ The annoying sales man practically yelled in his ear scaring the twenty year old to death. _"Oh! ~ Excellent choice my good man! These bracelets came all the way from London Main Street, imported just a few hours ago mind you" _

Sabo sighed and picked up his belongings on brown paper bags and began to walk away from his painful little act this man had going on. "Sorry this stuff's not for me but I'll be sure to spread the word" He finished with a little bow which missed the sales man glare directed at the blonde man before returning to his usual annoying self._ "But before you go-"_He reached out and grabbed Sabo's arm gently forcing him to stop in his tracks, _"-did I mention that if you buy one of these you'll also get any ring of your choice free? Oh and this soft fluffy pillow?" _ The brunette held up some tacky plump fabric that was passed off as a pillow. Seriously though, talk about desperate and how annoying was this guy? If he didn't let his arm go in three seconds then Sabo would end up punching the man's lights out. He hated being touched - especially by strangers in the middle of the shopping centre.

"Look I'm very sorry but I'm just not interested right now-"Sabo was cut off mid-sentence when he felt something or rather someone launch right into his back and wrapping their legs around his waist tightly.

"Sabo I knew it was you!" The boy on his back shrieked with delight, burying his face into the back of his brother's neck and nuzzled him softly promoting the blonde to blush faintly.

"Lu-Luffy?" Sabo stuttered still being in shock from the sudden appearance of the raven haired teen. He felt Luffy jump off his back then he took his chance to the grab the boy by his wrist and force him to face him. "Why aren't you at school?" He asked, raising his dark blonde eyebrow in question. "Have you been bunking off again?"

Said boy realised that Sabo's tone was rising slightly so before he could get the chance to cause a scene in the street, Luffy held his hands up defensively. "No Sabo you got it all wrong, Ace sad that-"

"So that damn cocky bastard is to blame I see, hmph so he kept you home today did he?" Asked Sabo, his tone was definitely getting louder but did he care? No. Ace was always doing things like these, taking Luffy out of school for no apparent reason or having him take busses home alone in the cold snow! Damn him.

"No no Sabo it wasn't Ace I promise, when I woke up he wasn't even home matter of fact"

"Still, care to tell me why he left you at home on your own and I suppose you took that opportunity to give yourself a day off hm?" Sabo crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the stone ground beneath him.

Before the smaller boy had a chance to open his mouth and bellow his excuses, that damn annoying sales-man stepped into the boys view and held up a silver watch into his face. _"Good morning sir, if you like what you see here then why don't you come and take a look at our spring sale half-price?" _He practically sang, dangling the tacky wrist watch in the air. Luffy looked confused out of his mind while Sabo grimaced, his eye twitched irritably.

"_Is this guy serious…?"_ Sabo thought to himself before deciding to take action. He placed a rough hand onto the brunettes shoulder and pulled him around to face him. "Can't you see that I'm having an important conversation with my brother?" Sabo knew he really shouldn't and he would probably regret doing this but out of pure annoyance he unconsciously shoved the man a backwards. "Please leave us alone and stop trying to sell us your shitty products!"

People in the shopping centre stopped to look, shaking their heads and whispering amongst each other. Luffy stared at the clearly embarrassed sales-man then to his fuming blonde brother. Before Sabo had a chance to say anything else, Luffy took off running, covering his face as he ran past the crowds of people.

"Damn it…" Sabo said softly though gritted teeth, he clenched his fists to his sides before turning and faced the mortified brunette. He should know better than to take his anger out on people, especially people who were just doing their job after all. Guilt pooled up inside of the man's chest and it hurt like a bitch, not only did he cause a scene and completely humiliate the sales-man in front of all these staring people, but he also hurt his brother Luffy.

"Listen man, I didn't mean to say all that; I just need to learn to control my anger from time to time. Hehe, I have my other brother Ace to thank for that…" Sabo finished with a sheepish laugh, patting the pale plump guy on the back in a friendly way.

The man's eyes were downcast looking anywhere else but Sabo before he sighed. "Its fine I just gotta learn to know when to stop…"

"Oh that's good of you now if you excuse me I need to find my kid brother-"

"I want an apology. Or I'll have security escort you out" The sales-man demanded in a rather cold voice, completely opposite from the singing cheery one he held earlier.

Taken aback for a split second but quickly forced a smile to the red faced man. "I apologise in front of a_ll _these people. I'm sorry okay?"

The plump guy nodded and carried on pestering people in that annoying high pitched voice. Jeez, talk about mood swings…

….

Sabo was currently pacing though the crowded shopping centre trying to catch sight of the familiar raven haired boy. He was gripping the shopping bags in his fists so tightly that it made his knuckles turn white. Damn it, he needed to find him he hated seeing Luffy go home from anywhere himself, especially in that mood he was last seen in. That sales man w_as _a fucking douchbag!

"Luffy?!" Sabo yelled, cupping his hands beside his mouth so his voice could be louder. "Luffy?!"

Up and down, shop after shop, Sabo searched high and low for the little idiot hoping for some reaction but he got none all the time. Perhaps he made his way home? It was a possibility alright…

Before Sabo could take out his mobile phone and call Ace to come pick him up, his bright blue eyes caught sight of the familiar boy he was looking for. Luffy was hiding behind a wall, peeking only half of his body out as he looked at the older male standing a few feet away from him. He looked cute like this…wait why was he thinking this…?

"Luffy, where have you been, I've been worried sick" Sabo paced over to the silent teen that only stuffed his hands into his pockets and gazed up at Sabo with a small smile. "Sorry Sabo, I was just trying to get some candy out of that machine but it ate up all my money"

The blonde could have seriously laughed; he was another one with fearful mood swings… "Listen; let me buy you something in the coffee shop hm? My treat" At that, Luffy's brown eyes lit up and he began bouncing around Sabo happily.

…

The two brothers sat at a two table booth in the cosy little coffee shop just at the back of the shopping centre, Sabo sipped his black coffee while Luffy munched away at his chocolate chip muffin. "So Sabo, what did you do after I left?" Luffy asked with a mouthful of dark crumbs.

"Oh you mean when you slinked off to buy some out of date candy?" Sabo replied, sending the smaller boy a warm chuckle.

"Not my fault you began shouting the odds and beat that poor guy up" Luffy smirked; pinching another piece of chocolate sponge into his finger then popped it into his mouth.

Choking on his coffee, the blonde wiped the dribbling liquid from his chin and stared at the teen with an unimpressed look of annoyance. "I _didn't beat him up _– no I just gave him a soft push and showed him whose boss…come on Luffy the guy was annoying"

Scrunching the now empty muffin paper into his hands, Luffy began laughing his contagious laugh. "Shishishi, I guess you did –and he was rather odd wasn't he?"

Nodding ,Sabo agreed "Yeah and did you see his hair style and-what is it?" The man cut off upon seeing his brother clear his throat loudly and discreetly point off behind Sabo.

Slowly turning his head, the blonde man gazed his eyes up to an unhappy brunette sales-man that stood there tapping his foot on the ground. "_That's it!" _he shrieked like a school girl throwing a hissy fit before stomping off in the direction of two bulky security guard men.

"What, is he serious, shit here they come! Luffy grab my bags and let's go!" Instructed Sabo, bouncing up from his seat and taking the teen by the hand and trailing him out the door and towards the Mall exit.

"Sabo, I cant keep up! Slow down" Luffy whined loudly, weighing the running blonde down.

"Fuck it," Sabo swiftly picked up the panting teen into his arms bridal style and bolted towards the sliding doors.

Once they got to the exit, Sabo pulled Luff around to the back of the building and covered the boys mouth, pulling him towards his chest to stop the tittering of giggles escaping him. _"Shhhh, baka!" _

At last after a few moments of waiting, the footsteps and the whining of the sales-man died down, causing Sabo to sigh in relief. "Can you believe that man hes-" Sabo broke off feeling something wet slide over his index finger. Looking down, Sabo saw that Luffy began to suck Sabo's finger before taking it out and kissing it lightly.

"IDIOT! THAT ONLY WORKS WITH THAT FOOL ACE, NOT ME!" Sabo yelled, punching Luffy over the head with his fist causing the younger boy to yelp in pain.

"Saaaaboooo!" Luffy whined childishly, "You made me upset earlier…want me to tell Ace?"

"BLACKMAIL!?"

Luffy nodded, still keeping that innocent look on his face.

"What happened to the nice kind Luffy that was just here a few seconds ago?" Sabo sighed as he helped Luffy to his feet and they both walked towards the car park.

"Hes only around when there's food…."

* * *

><p>So who was the seme and uke? ... hehe! TBC?<p> 


End file.
